Prince of the Night
by Chaosangel233
Summary: For centuries the king of vampires has hidden in the shadow after the 1st war. Watching and waiting as centuries pass, all but thought a myth and legend as a childhood story. Waiting for the day his love would be born to have the ultimate power. 1st story, please give advice, and will be rated m for later chapters in the story. Inspired by Garden of Eden, slash and M-preg.Harrymort
1. The Prologue

In a place full of darkness, sat an ancient European castle , that stood at impressive height. A place full of despair and darkness, a place that held the sadness of one person and there memories. This was the realm of the vampires, the hidden city of the Vampire King. A mysterious man who few vampires have ever seen in person. A man thought of as a myth and legend by both wizards and muggles alike, a man who was one of the 1st vampires that was born.

He was born into the height of the italian renaissance in Florence Italy, at the time of his near death he was seventeen. He was given as servant to the richest man in Florence , Claudio Silverstri. A huge man with a bulging appetite for gold, paintings and much more sinful things . It was that night before he was presented before Claudio , that the boy had made up his mind , that decision would change his life forever. He would be free from the burden of being a servant to a man, and the dark deeds in his heart that he did in this life.

It was in that very room, on that very balcony that he followed through with his decision . He stabbed himself in the heart, to rid himself of all the dark deeds locked in his heart. He laid on the ground as blood pooled around, watching the moon with heavy eye lids. Wishing to himself to be reborn as apart of the beauty that was the moon, that freedom to come and go at will. The blood that had pooled around the boy, smell was so great it caught the smell of an ancient Vampire, even more ancient than king himself. It was the night that the king of the Vampires was born, the night that the boy had first experienced freedom.

He lived in florence for six more years, witnessing Italy greatest artistic achievements , by Leonardo Davinci. He watched as Italy fell from dizzying heights to slowly falling apart from the inside. It was during this time that he created a fellow companion, a dying boy that's name was Lucius . A companion that would come to journey the world, with him . He traveled to both ancient and new empires, Egypt, Persia, India, Chinese, Rome, France, England, Germany, Spain, Russia, The Ottoman empire and etc. Picking up power ,wealth, books, language , culture and much more, it was during this time that he began to create a wealth of vampires. He was beginning to build up the number of vampires under his rule.

It was in 17 century Spain that he meet what he thought was the love of his life. A woman that he thought he could spend eternity with. For the king of the vampires it was love at first sight for him, he fell under her spell of love. Though she was a beauty ahead of her time, she had many undesirable traits so to speak.

It was her great beauty that had entranced the king, she had long dark brown hair that cascaded waves around her face, her face had many traits of someone with classical features. She had beautiful emerald-green eyes, and olive tan skin. The King ignored her traits of being selfish, vain, self-serving, and disregard for people's feelings, turned her into a vampire now named Lilith. The one who he wanted as his for all eternity, a woman who had captured his heart and who loved her with the most powerful and electrifying emotions.

This worked for the king for 500 years, though many came to despise there tried to make it work for their king , who loved her ignored all the traits that showed the vampires. For she took and never gave back, was vain, selfish, power-hungry, and self- serving in all regards. All these traits of hers would bring the king to the brink one day and bring him to fill nothing but despair. Being such a selfish and power-hungry woman, she thought her place was secure, she believed she could play with the king's heart, and for many years she did.

It was 500 years into the king and queen relationship, that tragedy was about to strike. He caught her in bed with an English wizard of pure blood origin. The king of the vampires flew into such a rage, that he could not be calmed by Lilith pleading. He killed the wizard violently, while Lilith silently escaped the vampire king vengeful clutch without notice. Sending the head to the pure blood family that was from ignited the hate between vampires and wizards alike, this started the great war between vampires and wizards. This war stared by one woman decision to hurt the one who loved her, to betray him for her own selfish needs.

As the head made its way to the pure blood family, the war had begun. This was would be the most blood filled and fiery war, that was ever recorded in wizarding history, blood came to be spilled on both sides of the battlefield. Battle after battle, death after death, this is why the myths of vampires were still told with such fear , even thousands of years later. It was during the most bloodiest of battles, that the vampire king found Lilith found her hiding in a pretty english cottage, lying in bed with another wizard. The vampire king who was ready to forgive her, flew into even darker rage, filled with such blood lust that he became blinded by his rage , he killed her with such vicious rage. He became fueled by his blood lust and dark vengeance , that bring dark results.

It was only after that he came to realize what he had done, seeing the woman who had broken and betrayed his trust and hearts. In a room torn apart by that dark rage, the king of the vampires stood in full of blood. He had killed the who he had loved with all his emotions , the who had always held his heart in her hand. Lilith had paid a terrible price for her actions and betrayal. Now filled with such strong feelings of despair, sadness, depression and hate, he pulled his people out of the war, going to an ancient European castle. Building a city that would house all of his people, he locked himself and his people away from the world for all eternity.

Wanting hide alone with all his emotions, such as despair, and sadness, a century had passed since he locked himself away, one night he felt something other than despair. Something he hadn't felt in such a long time, something even Lilith who he had loved with all his heart could not bring out of him. It was though this feeling shot through him like a burning him like an inferno blazing through him , making him feel alive for the first time in a century. It was a fire consuming feeling, it was like a powerful tidal hitting and crashing into him, this feeling was so powerful. it was like nothing he had felt in such a long time, it was a feeling of passion and love. The day had come after so many long years, decades, centuries, his true love had been born, the love of lord Voldemort.


	2. Chapter 1 : Rebirth of the vampires

The night sky covered an ancient European castle, the castle being built to match the seven wonders of the world. Built like the castles of ancient Europe, its color is bleak and grey, this was the hidden city of the vampires, the home of the king of Vampires. In one of the windows of the castle, the soft glow of candles reflected outside the window.

Excited voices reflecting the vampires feelings, throughout the darkness covered room. Sitting on an ancient throne made of stone, sitting deep in the shadows of darkness, only the soft glow of the candles let you see that a person was there, it was the king of vampires. He was a man of average height, as well as lean and lanky in build. He looked young and handsome, yet he was most ancient in age. His hair was the color of raven feathers, yet soft to the sense of touch. His hair being cropped in many layers like feathers, a fringe covering his forehead. His the color of blood stained by the sins of the men that he killed.

He wore a plain white dress shirt, with a black sleeveless vest over his shirt. Plain black dress pants, black dress shoes. He wore the clothes of a gentleman , he was a sinfully handsome gentlemen. He was the king of the vampires, the first of many that had been reborn as a vampire .

The crimson red eye's darted around the room, a smirk ever-present on his face that was hidden in the shadows." So it seems all of you have heard the news" stated the king his voice cold , hypnotic and powerful at the same time, it rang throughout the room. Still smirking to himself deep in the shadows, he leaned into the palm of his hand, watching as one of the vampires step outside the darkness.

A a man who looks seemed apart of aristocratic and italian origin, he had long silver blonde like silky strands of the moon. His were also stained by blood, yet didn't glow as brightly, he wore a similar outfit as the king . " Yes Lucius" state the king in the same cold, hypnotic and powerful voice.

"All of us have wondering what wonderful new you have to tell us? It has been nearly a century since we stepped into this room."said Lucius his eye's never leaving the king's face that was still in the shadows. Cold crimson eye's harden even more , as he heard Lucius last sentence. The powerful and commanding voice rang throughout the room " Yes well I think it's time we take back our place on the world stage. Bringing back fear to the wizarding world, and these so- called muggles As well as the find the one who is mine". His voice for a second took on a loving tone towards the end of his speech, reaching into his pocket he pulled a piece of jewelry stroking it with his hands. The room could feel the longing that became unleashed after a century of grief.

" See to it that our plans begin now" he said to all the generals after a while. It was after he said this that he looked at the jewelry once for more. He could hear the excitement echoing in his many generals voice as the left through the door. All but one left the general called Lucius, he watch the king once again hold jewelry in his hands, looking at it with such love.

It was a necklace of a rare design, made of pure gold that held many teardrop swirls, hanging down the necklace. It was the one in the middle that was the biggest in design. The one on the right held a bright blue sapphire, the one in the middle held the brightest and most beautiful diamond, and the left one held an amethyst. Many would have called it a rare wonder of the ancient world, it gleam with the mixture of the candles and the moonlight of the window.

"Is there something you need " stated the cold voice of the vampire king as he broke the silence in the air. " i merely wish to congratulation you on your wonderful gift, my friend"said Lucius look directly into the crimson eye's of the vampire king. " You always have used grandiose words, Lucius" said the vampire king as he once again leaning against his palm. " Though I wonder why " said the king crimson eye's narrowed. The jewelry that was holding he placed it inside his pocket.

He got up from the throne,walked down the ancient stone steps, towards a window. He stared at the night sky that was blanket by the stars, he looked into the night. " You seem happier my friend, you seem filled with joy that i haven't since that time with" he became cut off by a voice that was cold, and full of venom." You will not speak of her or that time" he continued with his venom filled tone. " So the vampires will once again take their place once again in this world. Yet you must wait 17 more years so that may have your mate. Are you sure you can handle 17 years more of being lonely" said Lucius to the king. Turning from the window he walked back to his throne where he once again sat in darkness. It was as soon as he sat that he felt a flash of burning pain through his body , crimson red eye's clenched tightly. " I have been alone for centuries , 17 years more it does not matter, I can and will get what I want, and so wish for " said the king of the vampires through clenched teeth, he now felt the wailing of the baby fill his body.

Feeling the wailing calm down , he felt a sense of contentment fill his body with such warmth. " It will be worth it, I will never be alone again" the moonlight suddenly shone brighter through the window. " And I will once again be feared by the world, to once again be regarded as real and not as a myth. So that I will never be forgotten again" said the man as he clenched his fist tightly on the thrones armrest, passion suddenly entered his voice. "For this is the rebirth of the vampires" said the king he could feel all the intensity of his words echo throughout the room and his body.


	3. Chapter 2: mysterious prince

Sorry I took so long for this chapter

This year was like any other year for Harry , a year of wild and unrealized adventures for him and his best friends. A group of gryffindor, the golden trio, but that was to change this year, with something new appearing something. It was also there opinions of vampires and the ministry that would divide them.

Killing curse green eye's watched as the new 1st years began being placed into their new house, 2 in hufflepuffs, 3 in ravenclaws, 5 in gryffindor, and 3 slytherin. However then the list came upon a name that caught Harry's attention , the name Tom Riddle.

A boy who could command a room, with his presence alone, a boy who was handsome no sinfully handsome. He was of average height, and his build was lean and hair was the color of raven feathers, yet was soft to the sense of was cropped in layers that looked like bird feathers layering around his head and face and his fringe softly covers his forehead. But it was his eye's that drew attention, that drew Harry's attention. Those dark eye's held many mysterious secrets, held ancient secrets. Those dark eyes that held many secrets were incompletely hypnotic to those that noticed. He wore the simple robes of a student that went to Hogwarts, the robes were black, and the shirt was white.

Harry silently watched as the hat that placed on the boy's head by a professor , when the hat barely touched his head it shouted slytherin. Placing the hat into the waiting professor hand, with such unnatural grace, he walked to his table. Feeling Harry's eye's watching him, he turned his head to meet his gaze, giving him a smirk of seduction. Before he sat down next to a blonde girl, beginning a conservation that seemed to him was one on one.

Harry felt something pulling in his soul to pay attention to this boy, it was though he was completely hypnotized by this boy. It was a feeling that Harry had never felt in his life, something was going on with him , Harry knew that much. He needed to find out about this boy, what this feeling was ,why he showed up now. As all the prefects lead the new and old students to their dorms, never noticing the pair of devilish brown eye's watching him walk, a smirk was gracing his face.

It was hours later that Harry laid in his bed tossing and turning, his mind deeply in tune with his dream. A dream that started in a place that Harry has never seen before, it was a spot on sidewalk looking over the ocean in the night sky. Covered in vintage railing with ancient stone ways, boats passed by leading people to their homes, however it was a calm and meditating. noticing that a being completely covered in darkness stood clutching the railing, watching the boats go by.

Turning around the man who had no face looked to Harry , he holds out his hand to Harry, the faceless man watched as Harry hesitated to step closer towards him. " This was a place I always came to as a child, a place that made me feel alive" said the who had no face. Watching as green eye's hesitantly eyed him, he said " It was where I dreamed and longed for a better life , full of light and not darkness, something more. But that was not to be for me during that lifetime, I had taken my life for the sins I did . I was born out of blood lust and a thirst for vengeance, dead yet reborn from the ashes of my old life, to a new creäture".

The man who had no face continued to stare as the waves crashed, "I have longed for" the who had no face started to say before it became blurry. Harry woke up breathing, his heart increasing in pace." What the hell was that" thought Harry to himself, as his eye's widen comically.


	4. the second dream

It had been some months since Harry had that weird dream, it was still unexplainable to him. Though when he was in the classroom, he felt dark eye's staring at him with such longing. Harry still felt that pull in his soul, as he still felt he knew him. But that was impossible he had never met a person named Tom Riddle.

He had researched his dream for months, in the huge vast library of Hogwarts. As a result he began to slowly pull away from Ron and Hermione, so focused on his research. Though he felt Hermione approval as she saw him reading and focusing. It was in the 6 month of his research that he came to this conclusion he was beginning contacted by a Vampire and now he had to deal with a prophecy on his head.

He who was to defeat the mysterious king of Vampires Lord Voldemort, or so Dumbledore told him. What was Harry to do first beginning contacted by the supernatural, and now having to defeat the supernatural.

Continuing to read the huge book on information about Dark creatures, he became lured to sleep by the warmth of the fire. It's warmth covered him like a blanket, he never noticed someone sitting in the shadows of the vast library shelfs. Sitting in a chair beneath the imposing shelf, sat a man with long legs crossed over one another as he sat in the shadows, blood-red eye's watching Harry forum hungrily , a fixture of lust in his eye's. Harry was deeply asleep dreaming of many wonderful things, soon however he felt a chain yanking him into another dream, he thought to himself " this feel's just like the dream I had before.

Instead of landing on the sidewalk that watched the boats float by, he landed on a couch letting out a squeak. The same creäture was standing, his back facing Harry something felt wrong to Harry. It was a subtle difference in the creäture appearance in his forum. Harry could start to see an outline clothes appearing.

The creäture walked over to a desk, and sat to write on papers, placing them on a desk in an orderly fashion. As if he suddenly felt Harry presence, the man who still had no face looked up." It's been such a long time since I have last contacted you"said the creäture. Getting up from his desk, the creäture said" I have given you time to cope and think of your dream " looking deeply into Harry's eyes. " I see that you have a been researching, you hold a greater understanding since last time"said the creäture still looking into Harry's eyes. Wild green eyes suddenly lighted up with anger as he stared into the creäture face.

The creäture began by saying "I have missed you" reaching with his shadowy hand to crass Harry's face, before his hand became slapped away. With the force of a gryffindor running across his face . The creäture watched Harry's face with a look of pain appearing in his eyes and sadness admitting from his aura. " What is it you want from me, why are you contacting me " shouted Harry with rage pouring across his face.

He felt the same hot blood rage he felt before, watching the shadowy creäture continue to hold out his hand in the same place as it was before . " There are many reasons ,my Harry" said the shadowy figure softly. " What reasons " said Harry had stopped shouting, but an edge remained in his voice, one full of anger, when he spoke.

Turning his head away as if it pained him to speak of this subject, " Love, longing for something that other have had for so long, yet I have been without for a century" said the creäture. Still looking out the window into the moonlight that had managed to push it way through the window.

The creäture could still feel Harry's glaring at him behind his back" But also I wish to ease old wounds and heartbreak " continue the creäture, as Harry started to eye him more closely. " Who are you" asked Harry finally , the creäture smirked to himself as though it was a joke to him." I'm someone who is quite famous in the history books, you merely have to find me" chuckled the creäture.

Leaning forward he pressed his shadowy face against Harry's face," Until next time my dear Harry ". Harry felt himself being jerked out of the dream by the same force as before, he awoke with a start, jerking himself out the chair before he fell asleep again. Never seeing the lone figure sitting on the window seal eyeing him with a mischievous glimmer in his red eye's. Jumping down from the seal with the grace of a cat , he placed a letter and then pulled out a necklace to place next to him. " Here's your first clue my dear Harry" said the boy, who disappearing in the shadows of the night.


	5. Notice

I have decided to make a remake of prince of the night, to better my grammer. As well as work the plot, the vampire powers and give you an over all story .


	6. Chapter 6

I will continue to write this story, however I will make some changes to the grammer , as well as clean up the pargraphs. I have as well pull myself out of a very long writer's block

**This story will continue, July 23rd **

**I have just finished the first chapter is now revised **

**I have just finished the second chapter is now revised**

**I have just finished the third chapter is now revised **

**I have just finished the fourth chapter is now revised **


	7. Note

I have just put up a poll to see your opinion on should I continue Prince of the Night or make a better Remake. I feel like this story isn't very good, and I feel it needs work. Please give your opinions


	8. Note 2

For everybody that's read and review this story, I've moved over to Redlighting234. And that is where the Prince of the Night version two is posted.


End file.
